


Coast City Adventures

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Moira Queen Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Moira doesn't approve of the relationship, so Oliver and Felicity secretly run away. This is a one shot of what Oliver and Felicity running away together would look like. (No GreenArrow) (Alternate Universe)





	Coast City Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! :)

"Oliver! She's using you", said Moira earnestly. "She's not like that mother! Felicity's different!" Oliver said trying his very hardest to convince his mother that the love of his life truly loved him back. "Oliver dear, she's just another gold digger hoping to sleep her way to a promotion at QC. Can't you see that?" Oliver stared at his mother, not knowing how to contain his rage he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT FELICITY LIKE THAT WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! HOW DARE YOU MOTHER!" Moira didn't even flinch, she just gave him that cold stare before finally saying "There's no need to yell". Oliver could not believe it, that was all she had to say. In his calmest voice possible he gritted his teeth and said "I'm leaving. Felicity and I are both leaving Starling and don't expect us to come back anytime soon. I honestly don't know the next time I'll see you mother but I know it won't be for a while". She responded immediately, "I'll freeze your accounts! Then we'll see how far you go without any money". Oliver only chuckled in response but then he said "I thought you'd say that. That's why I've already taken out one million in cash. Can't freeze cash now can you mother?" He finished saying with a smirk. "I'll still find you" Moira said with a hint of cockiness, but Oliver had already thought of that too. "If you had ever bothered to get to know my girlfriend instead of just making harsh accusations about her, you would know that she's incredibly smart and an absolute genius behind a computer. If anyone even so much as googles our names she'll know and she'll easily throw them off our trail. So no I really don't think you will find us" Moira let out a heavy sigh and with that Oliver turned on his heels and started out the door. At the last second he looked over his shoulder and said "goodbye mother" then Oliver walked out of the Queen mansion. 

As soon as Oliver left, Moira quickly made her way to his room. She looked around to see that most of his clothes were gone and so were some of his things. She couldn't find his suitcase either which meant he was gone, really and truly gone. He had left his car keys and cell phone on his bedside table. That would make it much more difficult to track him but Moira Queen was a stubborn woman and she was going to find her son. This Felicity of his couldn't be that good behind a keyboard. Could she? 

"Felicity?" Oliver said knocking on Felicity's apartment door. She recognized Oliver's voice and opened the door immediately greeting her boyfriend of two years with a quick kiss. "Hi" she said giving him her sweetest smile. "Hi" he said back, happiness apparent across his face despite the argument he had just had with his mother. Felicity had the ability to do that, to make him instantly happy no matter what bad thing had happened during his day. Once he was inside her apartment he saw that she had her suitcase all packed up and ready to go. "Your sure you still want to do this?" Oliver asked her, Felicity nodded her head firmly before saying "Yes. Definitely. I'd go anywhere with you" she said as she cupped his cheek and looked up at him lovingly. He took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "Okay then. Let's do this". 

The plan goes like this: Felicity was going to program new untraceable phones for both of them. Oliver was going to buy a new car with the cash he has just with drawled and they both were going to drive up to Coast City and get set up in a small apartment. They had already picked one out and pre-rented it, so they wouldn't be completely homeless. They were going to slowly start their lives together. The only two people who knew about their secret plan was his sister Thea and her boyfriend Roy. Those two were hopelessly in love and Oliver knew he could trust them both. Besides he couldn't live with himself knowing he abandoned Thea so he told her she could visit whenever she wanted and Felicity agreed. Her and Thea had become best friends over the years and she was glad knowing that they would still get to spend time together. So with the plan in place, Oliver and Felicity set off to begin the rest of their lives together. 

Before they left Felicity's apartment she had given Oliver his untraceable phone and she grabbed hers as well, then they took their suitcases downstairs and called a cab. "To the nearest car dealership please" Oliver said to the cab driver. He slipped an arm around Felicity's shoulder and she snuggled up close to him. The cab ride was mostly silent until they came to an abrupt stop and heard the driver say "That'll be $32.50" Oliver handed the man two twenties, "keep the change" he said before quickly getting out and opening Felicity's door. They grabbed their luggage and headed to the dealership to find a new car. They finally decided on a Red Jeep for $30,000. How could Oliver say no when he saw how Felicity's eyes lit up the second she spotted the car. They paid in full then loaded their bags in the back. The dealer went to hand them the keys and wished them good luck on their journey. Felicity took the keys from Oliver and started for the drivers side but Oliver grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door handle. "What are you doing?" she asked while stifling a yawn. "Felicity, it's 2:00am and I can tell your tired. I'll drive us and you can rest" he said with sincerity. "But that's not fair to you! Oliver your tired too! I can see it on your face. I'm fine to drive, at least the first shift" Oliver already had his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the passenger side, "But Oliver I said I'm fi-" she stopped when he delicately put his lips on hers. "I would feel better if you were rested", she just looked at him before sighing, "okay" she said giving him a small smile. Ten minutes after he started driving he looked over and saw Felicity fast asleep quietly snoring. He smiled and looked down thinking about how goddamn lucky he is to have Felicity by his side. 

After six hours of driving they finally arrived at their little apartment in Coast City. Oliver got out of the car and walked over to open the passenger side door "Felicity, honey? We're here. Felicity, can you wake up please?" Felicity's eyes started to flutter open "Ol-ver.?" She slurred. He chuckled silently before replying "Yeah hon it's me. We're here. You wanna go inside?"  
"Hmm I guess" she said before slowly standing up and stretching. "Do you want me to help you with the bags?" She was still yawning. "No it's okay I got it. Go on inside, I'll be there in just a second" He went to get the bags but Felicity stopped him. "I don't have a key". Oliver paused, "The landlord said he would leave it under the mat. Could you check and see" she walked to the door and sure enough under the mat was a shiny silver key. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, 'thank god it's furnished' she thought to herself. She looked around and saw that there was a kitchen, a living room, one bathroom, a washer and dryer, and two bedrooms. The second bedroom was for if Thea and Roy ever wanted to stay overnight. After looking around for a while she eventually found herself sitting on the couch slowly dozing off. By the time Oliver had brought all the bags in he found her sound asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself before walking over, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to their new bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off before taking off his own and climbing in bed with her. He pulled her close and she snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered "I love you so much". He heard her quietly mumble "I love you too" into his chest. He smiled into her hair before falling sound asleep. 

It took Moira Queen seven years to find her son. Oliver wasn't kidding when he said Felicity was a genius. Moira had put all kinds of computer savvy people into locating her son but whenever they thought they were getting another lead on Oliver's whereabouts it would suddenly take them right to a dead end. This happened dozens and dozens and DOZENS of time. Moira gave up after years of trying, but had recently started up again. It took her forever but finally they were able to intercept an email Oliver had sent to a work colleague. Luckily Moira and her team of computer technicians were able to trace it before it could disappear. It may have taken seven years but Moira finally knew of her sons whereabouts. He was in Coast City. That very next day Moira called for a car, "Where are we off to today Mrs. Queen?" the driver asked. "Coast City" she responded. When Moira arrived in front of the small apartment she was shocked to say the least. She expected to find Oliver and Felicity living in some big expensive house with a Porsche sitting in the driveway. Not in a two bedroom apartment driving a muddy red jeep! She wondered if this was the right place or if Felicity had thrown them off once again. Hesitantly, Moira knocked on the door

Felicity didn't know who to expect when she opened the door, but she certainly did not expect Moira Queen to be standing on her front porch. Felicity's mouth fell open and a hundred thoughts started running through her head. Moira spoke up, "Hello Miss Smoak". Felicity got her bearings and immediately responded "Queen!", Moira looked confused "Excuse me?" she said. "It's Queen now. I'm a Queen. See?!" Felicity threw up her left hand and on it was a stunning diamond ring. Moira barged in the house and looked at the ring intently. "That is quite a large stone. I'm sure you insisted on it being at least ten grand, am I wrong?" Felicity stared at Moira. "Do you really not recognize it?" Felicity held out her hand so Moira could get a better look at the ring. Moira studied the ring with a cold look but suddenly her mouth dropped open. "Why that's my mothers ring. That's a family heirloom!". Moira was stunned. Felicity smiled "See? He didn't spend any money on the ring and I'm not complaining one bit". Felicity pulled her hand back and stared lovingly at the ring. Moira looked at Felicity and all she said was "congratulations on the engagement then" Felicity couldn't believe this. "No no, not engagement. We are married. My official, legal name is Felicity Megan Queen. That's my name. Oliver and I have been happily married for 6 years Moira!" Felicity was getting a little irritated now. She didn't know what it was going to take to convince Moira that she really did love Oliver with all her heart. "Well, when was the wedding?" Moira said frankly. "About six months after we moved to Coast City. Only four people attended. Thea, Roy, our best friend John and his wife Lyla. It was a really pretty ceremony we actually-" Moira cut her off abruptly. "Thea attended the ceremony? And Roy? He did as well?" Moira sounded confused and almost hurt. Felicity just nodded her head. "Thea was my maid of honor " Felicity said with a smile thinking of the fond memory. "And by the way. The entire wedding was small. The whole thing costed just under $2,000" both women stood their in silence for a couple seconds before Felicity finally spoke up, "I think it's about time you left" Moira opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything she heard a little girls voice calling out. 

"Mommy? Who's that?" Moira could only stare at the little blonde girl standing in the hallway. "Damn it" Felicity whispered under her breath before turning around to face the small blonde. "Sweet heart could you please go back to your room for a second?", the little girl didn't make a move instead argued back saying "but mommy!" Felicity shot back, worry clear in her voice "Please go back to your room sweetie. Now" the little girl slowly trudged her way back to the bedroom. Felicity turned around to see Moira still dumbfounded. In fact all she managed to breathe out was "is she..." Before she could even finish Felicity cut her off "Yes." Moira didn't say anything but gave her a look like 'I didn't even finish my question?'. So Felicity continued, "Yes she's my daughter, yes she's Oliver's daughter, which obviously means that yes, she is your granddaughter..." Moira still just stood there shocked. Finally she managed to say "I do believe I should get going, but would you just answer me this one question. What is she like?" Felicity smiled down at the floor, thinking of all her daughters wonderful qualities. "She's only five but she's perfect in every way. Physically she looks like me with the blonde hair and slim face but she has Oliver's eyes. Her personality is almost a perfect mix of both of us. She has my smarts and tendency to ramble on. She can read people very well like me also, but then she has Oliver's compassion and kind heart. She tends to try and put other people's feeling before her own, she can be closed off about her feelings but that's only because she doesn't like to bother other people, that's a very Oliver thing about her. She's so sweet. She's stubborn as hell too but overall she's just so... Perfect" Moira looked Felicity straight in the eye, "Thank you Felicity. I do need to get going now. Best of wishes to you. Goodbye... *Mrs. Queen*" Moira gave her a quick smile as she opened the door and let herself out. Felicity closed the door behind her and released a long sigh. She sank down against the door and closed her eyes, trying to process the situation that had just occurred. 

After a few minutes Felicity heard that sweet little voice again, "Mommy?". Felicity smiled and stood up as the little girl walked towards her. "Hey sweetheart are you okay? Do you want a snack?" The little girl shook her head, "no I'm not hungry. When is daddy coming home?" Felicity looked towards the door then back at the little girl with a frown. She knew he was supposed to be working late tonight. "I don't know exactly when he's coming home but-" Just then both girls heard the front door open and in walked Oliver Queen. The little girls face lit up and she ran to him screaming "daddy!! You're home!" Oliver kneeled down to his little girls' height to be able to hug her better, "I missed you so much sweet pea, how was your day?" The little girl completely ignored his question and ran to her room yelling behind her "daddy! Come with me! Look what I built with my Legos!" Oliver chuckled and yelled back "I'll be there in a second" He walked over to Felicity and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her into a loving kiss. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes "I missed you" he said. She was beaming back at him "Well I missed you too but why are you here?" Oliver gave her a puzzled look. "I mean not that I'm not happy you're here because trust me I'm so happy, I love it when you come home early. It's makes my day, really it does, it's just I thought you were supposed to be working late today, is everything okay? Well of course I mean everything's okay, why wouldn't it be okay. Unless-" Oliver chuckled and Felicity bit her lip, "Felicity breathe. I'm home early because both my meetings got cancelled and I really, really missed my girls" he said with a reassuring smile before continuing, "Are you okay? You're doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrows?" Felicity quickly raised a hand to her forehead and laughed before saying "yeah, umm, no, actually. I have something to talk to you about. We had an unexpected visitor today" Oliver gave her another confused look. "Your mom came by" 

Felicity saw Oliver fill with rage as he took a step away from her. "She what?! Are you kidding me, are you okay? Is Emily okay? Wait, did she meet Emily? What did she say? I can't believe she just-" Felicity put a hand on Oliver's chest "WOAH! Okay Oliver. Calm down. Nothing bad happened. Well nothing bad besides her still thinking I'm a gold digger but that's besides the point. She did see Emily but I didn't introduce her." Oliver still looked upset. "Does my mother want to meet her? To be a part of her life?" Felicity looked down with a frown, "I don't know Oliver. She didn't ask much. Hell, she doesn't even know our daughters name is Emily! As soon as I said something about her she just turned and walked out the door. I don't even know how she found us! I thought I had made sure she couldn't. I'm really sorry Oliver" Felicity was on the verge of tears and Oliver cupped her jaw with both his hands "Hey hey hey. This is not your fault. You kept us hidden for seven years. Seven amazing, fun filled, perfect years. That was more than enough. Felicity look at me. This is not your fault." Felicity wrapped her arms around his middle and he pulled her into a soft hug. Just then they heard Emily yell "Daddy! Mommy! I thought you were gonna look at my Legos!" That caused both parents to laugh but then Oliver called out "we're coming right now sweetheart!" Oliver and Felicity walked hand in hand to their daughters room. They didn't know if Moira was coming back or what any of this means but they were well aware of one thing. They loved their daughter and their perfect little family was the only thing that mattered and nothing in the entire world could change ever that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please leave comments to let me know what you thought.


End file.
